Space on a computer sled is highly desired, as conventional computer chassis demand greater complexity and variety of computer components on their sleds. Conventional computer chassis hold sleds housing a plurality of computer components. The computer chassis must be electrically powered to operate these components. Conventional computer chassis therefore provide narrower sleds to make space for a power supplier socket and any cabling along one edge of the computer chassis. Typically, the power supplier socket has a wider width than the cabling running to and from the socket. This disparity between the width of the power supplier socket and the cabling leads to a gap of unused space in the computer chassis along the length of the cabling and behind the power supplier socket.
Furthermore, conventional computer sleds are frequently loaded and unloaded from their corresponding chassis due to maintenance requirements or requests to change the components on the sled. Unloading a sled can be complicated and time-intensive for a user due to the cabling attached to various components on the sled. A user needs to remove the cabling, unload the sled, replace the computer components, reattach the cabling, and load the sled back into the chassis.
Therefore, an apparatus design is needed to make use of the space behind the power supplier socket.